


Sex Scenes Your New Boyfriend's Too Vanilla To Read About [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Bandom, Dashboard Confessional, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Adrenaline, Androgyny, Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Body Paint, Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, CBT, Choking, Clothed Sex, Codependency, Collars, Community: amplificathon, Competency, Consent Play, Crossdressing, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gags, Genderfuck, Gentleness, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Intoxication, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, M/M, Manhandling, Marks, Masochism, Messy, Mindfuck, Multi, Nipple Play, Obedience, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pegging, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Praise, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Road Head, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload, Service Submission, Silence Kink, Size Kink, Smoking, Snowballing, Spanking, Submission, Swallowing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, come-marking, delayed gratification, discomfort during sex, fighting leading to sex, humor as a mask, improvised restraints, moral concerns, noblesse oblige, noise - Freeform, nonsexual kink, pillow-biting, reluctance, self-topping, shibari bondage, standing commands, sub-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan never knows when he's going to hear it, whether Spencer is going to give someone the word right away or wait almost the full week before handing it out. He doesn't know how many people will get it, or who they'll be, or where they'll use it.</p><p>All Ryan knows is that when someone says the word, he drops to his knees and obeys.</p><p>A podfic of Sex Scenes Your New Boyfriend's Too Vanilla To Read About, written by jedusaur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Scenes Your New Boyfriend's Too Vanilla To Read About [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sex Scenes Your New Boyfriend's Too Vanilla To Read About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266938) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Sex%20Scenes%20Your%20New%20Boyfriend%27s%20Too%20Vanilla%20To%20Read%20About%20by%20jedusaur-paraka.mp3) (47 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Sex%20Scenes%20Your%20New%20Boyfriend%27s%20Too%20Vanilla%20To%20Read%20About%20by%20jedusaur-paraka.m4b) (61 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:56:00


End file.
